


Reconnect

by wendigowhisperer



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigowhisperer/pseuds/wendigowhisperer
Summary: (Reader is Rick Sanchez (K-33s) wife, but he doesn't come home when expected so she takes off to find another Rick to help.)It had been a month since she saw him last. He promised he'd be back within a week and left his portal gun as leverage, along with an emergency number. One she guessed would lead her to a universe where someone could help.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	1. Awkward

The past few weeks have been unbelievably lonely. She sat in the house, cleaned, watered the flowers, waited anxiously every night for him to come back, eventually passing out on the second round of not sleeping for days. She really had no one here, Rick's family was all estranged, she didn't work, he took care of her. (Y/N) felt suffocated. 

It finally hit the one month mark today, and she decided that was long enough to wait. She grabbed the portal gun from under their bed and the paper that was taped to it with a Universe number and exact coordinates. Hopefully this Rick could help. 

After packing a quick bag, she locked all her doors, turned the lights off, and shot a portal into the bedroom wall. With a twisting stomach she walked through, stepping out onto the green lawn of someone elses home. Through the open window, (Y/N) could see a woman she recognized as Beth, Rick's daughter she only met once before. 

It was now she realized they might not even know about his adventures. The least she could do is see if he was home. With a deep breath, she approached and knocked, hearing some bickering on the other side about who would have to answer. 

She wrung her hands together when the door opened to someone she sorta kinda knew. His grandson, Morty. The boy raised an eyebrow upon seeing the portal gun and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"Did- did something happen ? To Rick? Who are you?" He fiddled with his shirt nervously, looking up at her.

She frowned, quickly putting the gun in her bag. "No, not yours at least. I'm actually looking for him.." (Y/N) leaned down a little, "I'm guessing you know about his um.. his adventures then." Morty nodded. "Okay so um, I'm (Y/N), from universe K-33. I'm Rick's wife, in that universe. But he's been missing for around a month, and he gave me his portal gun and this address just in case anything happened. I really need help from your grandpa, I'm worried." She inhaled sharply when the door opened again and Beth leaned out, looking between the two.

Morty nodded and grabbed (Y/N)s arm, a sweet gesture, and looked up at his mom. "This is (Y/N), she really- really needs to talk to Rick, okay?" 

Beth looked hesitant, but let them both in, (Y/N) being led by the boy into the living room. Inside, she was sat down between Morty and Summer, all eyes on her, waiting for an explanation.

With a sigh, she introduced herself again. "Okay mm.. I'm (Y/N), Rick K-33s wife." At that, everyones eyes widened, "My Rick left a month ago. He swore he'd be back in a week, and if not, he told me to come here and find Rick C-137. Rick said he'd be able to help, so please, is he home?"

Beth looked skeptical, leaning forward in her chair. "How can we believe you?" 

"Jesus mom, she- she lost her husband." Both Morty and Summer took her side, the boy laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

"No, no, it's okay. I understand. I don't know how to prove it to you though.." (Y/N) fiddled with the gold band on her finger. "Oh, here!" She pulled the portal gun and note from her bag, presenting them to Beth. "This is where he told me to go, he must have trusted you guys."

Beth took the paper and looked over it, confirming that it was definitely her father's awful handwriting. "Well, he's not here right now. Do you want to wait? I can make some coffee." 

(Y/N) nodded gratefully and followed Beth to the kitchen, answering arbitrary questions about her life. Yes, she really loved Rick, yes Rick really loved her. They've been married for 4 years, no he doesn't talk to the other universes Beth. Somehow the conversation turned towards Beth's marriage, or divorce she supposes. It seems that this Rick has a habit of disappearing, but don't they all? It did sound like maybe he cared for his family, but (Y/N) was still hesitant. From everything she'd heard about C-137, he was a grade A dickhole. 

Speak of the devil, as their conversation wound down, the familiar sound of a portal opening and closing came from the garage. (Y/N) froze, feeling her heart beat in her ears. It wasn't her Rick, and she knew it, but the thought of seeing anything that resembled him again almost brought her to tears. 

They could hear someone stumbling around, knocking things over, before finally finding the door. And when it opened she recognized the thin frame of her husband, eyes half open and drool dripping from his lip. 

(Y/N) froze momentarily and then ran straight into him, wrapping her arms so tight around his waist he nearly snapped in half. Rick nearly sobered up from the shock, stiffening under the warm embrace, looking around at his families dumbstruck expressions. When she finally looked up there were tears in her eyes and Rick smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Do- do I know you? Fuck , I w-wish I did. You're pretty -fucking- fucking cute huh."


	2. A Sob Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep things from getting more awkward, (Y/N) explains her story from the other side of the room.

When she pulled away, face beat red from the tears and embarrassment of Rick's remark, (Y/N) distanced herself significantly. Beth gently took her shoulders and moved herself in between the two. 

"Dad," She started with a sigh, "This is (Y/N). She's your wife. But like, in another universe. And she's here because she needs help." Her face scrunched up in disgust when she had time for a breath, turning away. It was now that everyone in the kitchen realized Rick smelled absolutely terrible. And he looked terrible. Drool and sweat dripping onto his shirt, coat wrapped around his waist. Back from another bender no doubt.

Morty stepped up, holding his nose. "W-will you go take a shower, seriously? We need to talk to you." He slouched at Rick's burning glare. "Seriously you- you fucking reek."

With an exaggerated groan and a swig of his flask, Rick shoved past the group, slightly groping (Y/N)s hip as he passed, definitely on purpose. He stumbled into the bathroom, making a show of ripping his shirt off and whipping it at the wall like a child.

(Y/N) grimaced at the realization that she just hugged that thing that looked like her husband. Glancing down she saw that her shirt was wet, soaked in his sweat. 

Summer noticed as well and offered her a shirt to borrow, disappearing upstairs and returning with a 'like super cute cardigan', showing her to the office where she could swap tops. (Y/N) appreciated the thought, seeing Summer and Mortys sympathetic looks before she closed the door. 

She sighed loudly and scrubbed her face before changing shirts. If he was like this all the time, how the hell would he be able to help. She nearly broke down again, hugging her own arms. Rick told her to come here, he had to have a reason. He had to know they could help. Did she wait too long though ? It had been a month, should she have come sooner? Is she panicking for no reason? Before she could get wrapped up again, a soft knock made her jump.

Mortys voice from the other side told her Rick was out, and a little more sober, and ready to talk.

When she finally came out, everyone was sitting in the living room waiting. Rick sat on the couch next to Morty, barely giving (Y/N) a glance. He was too focused on the TV, loudly playing some weird, almost hypnotizing music. 

Beth turned the show off and motioned for (Y/N) to sit in the chair. Everyone but Rick turned their attention to her.

"Okay um. I'm (Y/N), I married Rick (K-33) 4 years ago. I know about you, and all the other Ricks. I mean he never took me with him, it was dangerous so-" She was cut off.

"Can you just cut- cut the shit, okay? I don't care about your fucking -" He grunted and held his head, "Romance shit. What do you need." Rick finally looked at her, eyes squinting in annoyance. He definitely wasn't her husband. 

(Y/N) took a breath. "My husband left a month ago, he was supposed to be back 3 weeks ago. He isn't. He told me to use his portal gun and come here if he wasn't. I need help. I need to find him." Her voice cracked on the last bit and she looked down to gather herself. 

Everyone waited for Rick's response, holding their breath. 

He rolled his eyes and leaned forward. "I don't know what you want me to do. You have- you've got his portal gun, yeah ? I can't track him if you have it." Seeing her exasperated face he groaned and stood up, stretching his legs and arms. "Plus , take it from me, I- I know what I'm talking about. Rick's leave all the time- it's what they're good- they're best at. I would- I would know," He laughed dryly. 

(Y/N) must have looked utterly crushed because the way Morty laid into him was harsher than she could imagine a 14 year old could muster. 

She stood up, sadness melting into anger. "No. My Rick- MY Rick, would never. He loved me, he would never leave me." They seemed surprised at her outburst. (Y/N) stood tall, meeting his scowl. "You need to help me. Find him, and I'll be gone, and you can go back to drinking yourself stupid and terrorizing your family. Just help me. Please." Her voice went soft at the end, in a way she knew would get to her Rick. Maybe it would work for this one too. 

Rick's anger faltered for a second, just a second, and he threw his arms up. "Fine ! What - whatever. Not right now though, I'm busy." He shoved past her and made his way to the garage, slamming the door. It was something at least. (Y/N) took her seat and let Morty turn on another show. 

"I-I'm sorry, he's really an asshole. Was yours- your Rick like that too?" 

She shook her head. "Not that bad at least. He had his moments." (Y/N) frowned hard, thinking of the few times she could remember Rick losing his temper. "He's amazing, but being a genius comes with it's own problems, you know? Whether self inflicted or not." 

Morty nodded. "I've been in a-a million awful situations with Rick and I can say, that most of his problems are r-really just his fault. It's nice to know that not all- not every Rick is the same." He offered a reassuring smile.

It seemed like he knew even more than she did and it almost broke her heart. A kid really had no part in this life. Her thoughts were interrupted by Beth asking if she wanted to stay the night, which (Y/N) gladly accepted. She went to change into some of the comfy clothes from her own bag, returning the sweater to Summer gratefully. 

Surprisingly, she slept well that night, curled on the couch hugging the blanket to her face. Rick passed her a few times in and out of the house, with a little less disdain each time.


	3. Intimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) makes Rick vastly uncomfortable with all her little domestic habits, (Y/N) tries her hardest to stay on his good side.

The next morning, (Y/N) was woken by Beth gently shaking her and offering a mug of hot coffee. 

Beth really had been the sweetest to her and she wondered why Rick ever stopped talking to his daughter. She never bothered prying, figured if it was important, he would tell her. They sat on the couch and chatted for a bit, and with (Y/N) only being a year or two older than Beth, they really hit it off. 

"So what is Rick like, in your dimension?" Beth pulled her knees up and turned toward the other woman. 

(Y/N) ran a hand through her hair and hummed, thinking of a not gross way to describe him to his daughter. "He's incredible. The sweetest, most loving. From what I've seen, each Rick has like, a level. Of recklessness, and evilness, and mine was definitely on the lower end of the spectrum. He wasn't perfect though. Being that smart, knowing that much, can really weigh a person down." 

Beth nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I don't have much experience with marriage. I mean, Jerry and I split a month or so ago, and I'm still struggling." She snorted. "He was just such a.. dumbass. Sometimes. But he was my dumbass." 

(Y/N) giggled and agreed, "Most guys are like that. I can't tell you how many times Rick has slept on the couch. Oh, speaking of, I'd like to get started looking for him. Could I take a shower ?" 

"Of course, you can take one upstairs, first door on the left." 

She thanked Beth and headed up with her bag, excited to see what the day brought. Results, hopefully.

After a hot shower, she almost felt like new again. She combed through her hair and poked at her face in the mirror, giving up on trying to look anything other than average. Her bag was only packed with the most basic of clothes, so she opted for a flowy v neck and leggings. When's the last time she was able to get dressed up and go out? It had been a while now that she thought about it. Maybe Beth would want to go out sometime. Would that be weird ? To go out with her husbands estranged alternate timeline daughter? 

On her way downstairs, she ran into Morty heading for breakfast. He looked tired like he hadn't slept in weeks, the poor kid. Nightmares probably, she knew what they looked like. She offered him a reassuring side hug and followed him down, only getting cereal for herself. 

(Y/N) finished eating and after washing her bowl, made a cup of black coffee, figuring itd be a good peace offering to Rick, and considering the hangover he had to have, it was just a nice gesture. She thanked Beth and headed for the garage, surprised to find Rick passed out on his desk, long gangly limbs wrapped up around himself. His back was bent awkwardly so his head could reach the table. She cringed at how sore he'd be when she woke him up.

Hesitantly, she set the mug down in front of him and touched his shoulders. His whole body was tensed, even sleeping. It took everything she had to keep herself from rubbing his back, or leaning over to kiss his shoulder to wake him up. Her stomach churned when she realized how much she missed Rick. Instead she just pat his back, jumping when he jerked up and swung his arm around. With the motion, he shot the drink across the garage, smashing it on the wall. He looked pissed to be awake and grimaced at her before turning back to whatever he was working on the night before. 

"What." He grunted, mindlessly moving things around to look busy. 

She shrugged and went to pick up the ceramic chunks, squatting down. "I was just bringing you a drink, I thought the caffeine might help." 

Rick chuckled behind her. "It's- that's a pretty- cute thong ya' got there." 

(Y/N) jumped up, cheeks burning at the realization that her leggings were definitely see through. In her haste to turn around, she dropped the pieces again, slicing her palm open. She hissed and held her hand, feeling humiliated.

"Ugh, r-really?" He grumbled something more about the stupidity of humans, as if he wasn't one himself, and strode over to grab her hand roughly. She winced and he pulled a small jar of something out of his pocket. When he opened it she gagged from the smell and turned away as he slapped a jelly onto her hand and rubbed it in, surprisingly gentle. 

(Y/N) looked up at him as the stinging faded, eyes wider than plates as she watched. Even after it was healed, Rick held on and continued to softly press his fingers on the palm of her hand, a weirdly intimate gesture that had her blushing and on the verge of tears. When their eyes met, he looked almost relaxed, until the love and admiration in her expression struck him and he threw her hand down and stomped away.

If she didn't know any better, (Y/N) would say he was flustered. After shaking the shock off, she followed him to the table and began brainstorming ways to find her husband. Rick was a little more helpful now, he seemed to be in a daze and just agreed with whatever she suggested. He couldn't think straight, so he pulled out his flask and swallowed what was left, hoping to clear the fog.


	4. Gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back lol. Idk. I lost any inspiration for this so quickly and then forgot about it. This chapter is really short and I'm sorry about that, itll get better when I watch season 4 and get some inspo.

The past few days had been absolutely useless honestly. Getting Rick, hers or C-137, to do anything he didn't want to was more than impossible. She had to practically follow him through the house and remind him hourly why she was there. The only place she didn't go was the bathroom, even though he had encouraged her many times. Gross.

A week after she arrived, (Y/N) sat slumped in a desk chair in the garage listening to Rick ramble and complain about whatever device he was to be fixing. She was tired, and bored, the couch felt like a pile of bricks after the first 2 nights.

"Oh, is that it?" Rick snapped, making her jump. "Am- am I fucking boring you or something? Not i-i-interesting enough, huh?" 

(Y/N) frowned and looked away, rubbing her eyes. It would be so easy to cry right now, wouldn't it? Rick was always good at making her cry. 

"I'm just." She sighed and rested her head on the desk, staring at the ground. "I'm tired Rick, I've been here for a week and nothing has happened. I know you don't understand love-" 

He scoffed, "It's not real."

"- I know! You don't understand love. But I miss him. Please understand that it feels like a part of me is gone." She wiped her eyes again and looked up at him. "Have something close to sympathy for an idiot who misses her husband."

Rick faltered for a second, looking almost uncomfortable. Possibly even guilty if she squinted hard enough. He kept his mouth shut and stood up, moving to grab his portal gun and the other Rick's identical one. 

"He didn't tell you anything? Like at all?" He asked, pressing a few buttons. 

"No, just that he would be back soon. And to come get you if he wasn't."

"That- now that I don't fucking understand. Don't even think I've met him." Rick grumbled to himself, shooting a portal into the wall. 

"Where are you going ?" (Y/N) stood up and walked closer, feeling the whirring vibrations.

Rick pulled out his flask and took a heavy drink before motioning for her to follow. "Gonna-" he gagged on a burp, "Gonna retrace his steps." 

She scrunched her nose up in disgust, and jogged after him, grabbing his arm before they went through. An old habit, he didn't seem to mind too much.


End file.
